Ozella Tippetarius
Ozella Tippetarius is the daughter of Princess Ozma from The Marvelous Land of Oz by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Ozella Tippetarius Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Marvelous Land of Oz Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Deanna Gale Secret Heart's Desire: To become a great, wise, and benevolent queen. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at leadership and haute couture. Storybook Romance Status: I'd like to find a girlfriend who is very nice and caring. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I can be a little bossy. Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. It's what I live for. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I don't like getting sweaty. Best Friend Forever After: I love all my friends, but I'm especially close with my roommate Deanna. Character Appearance Ozella is above average height, with pale skin, long, curly red hair and green eyes. She wears a long green dress decorated with Oz emblems. She wears two large red flowers in her hair. Personality Ozella is a kind, gentle soul. Being part fairy means that she is able to wield magic and is good at spellcasting. She frequently takes care of her friends and offers them love and moral support. However, sometimes she can be a bit bossy. Nevertheless, she is always very supportive. Biography I am Ozella Tippetarius, the daughter of Ozma. My mother is the princess/queen of Oz. She grew up as a boy named Tip, but during the course of her adventure, she was changed back to a girl named Ozma. She is now the leader of Oz. Blessed are the people who get to meet her. Ozma is my mother dearest. I have no father, as Ozma was able to conceive by praying to the fairies for a child. I know...miracles do happen in Oz. My mother is immortal, and I've inherited her immortality. Like Ozma, I always dress fancy. The only time you'll ever see my mom dressing casually is if she's traveling abroad (which is so people won't recognize that she's Ozma). As Oz is one of the most famous lands in the fairy tale world, there's lots of attention given to her. That's why it's best to keep a low profile. Like most Ozians, I've been sent to Ever After High, the greatest of fairy tale schools. I've been lucky enough to get Deanna Gale as my roommate. Her mom Dorothy is best friends with my mom. Deanna and I do everything together. We read books, we watch movies, we play video games, and best of all, we go on sojourns. Personally, I'm more of an indoors person. I'm very pale, so I burn easily. I also don't like the heat very much since it makes me sweat. Then again, maybe it's because I wear this heavy dress. A nice sundress would be better. Unfortunately, four wicked witches of Oz that form the OZMA Coven have my eyes on me, seeing me as a plot trinket. They attended Ever After High four years ago and now they've graduated. Their building is located in the Land of Ev. I know I'm smart enough to defend myself from them and avoid their wicked clutches. I identify with the Rebels. I don't want to be kept under the rule of Zita, even if it means that I'll be free eventually. I'd like to write my own story and begin the first chapter without being under a witch's power. Trivia *Ozella's surname is a reference to Ozma's alter ego Tip. *Ozella has a pet unicorn named Shimmer. Like all Ozian animals, Shimmer can talk. *Ozella is a vegetarian. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Fairies Category:Lesbian Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz Category:Ozian Category:Hybrid Category:Work in progress